Life's Challenges
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GJR]&[GSR][3of3] Grissom is married and when a new CSI is hired, it brings back intense feelings.[Will be GSR]
1. Default Chapter

Title: Life's Challenges  
  
Rating: R Category: Angst Pairing: G/J and ?/? Summary: Grissom is married and when a new CSI is hired it brings back intense feelings. Disclaimers: I do not in any way, shape or form own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Note: This is the trilogy for College Break and Camping Trip. Isn't it strange how I just can't stop writing sequels? I really do need to get a job and a life. Oh well, in the mean time back to writing.  
  
My advice is to take this story with a pinch of salt and a bag of crisps. Enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
A memo arrived on his desk later that night. Six hours into shift and the team still hadn't got back from a crime scene. Sheriff Brian Mobley made sure the memo was hand delivered to his office. Knowing the reaction to the choice, his office receptionist was to keep an eye out for him.  
  
Walking through his office door nearing the end of that night's busy shift, he flipped through his messages and memos. He flipped past one and he stopped at the name, pulling the rest away until the sheriff's memo lay by itself in his hand. Staring at the name, he felt his stomach tightened and his fist clenched around the thin piece of paper.  
  
He stormed through the Sheriff's door, but the receptionist had already buzzed the sheriff rapidly as a warning of the scientist's aggressive state.  
  
"Gil, before you start."  
  
Gil Grissom leaned over his desk and talked over him. "You can not hire new personnel behind my back Brian, it's against the rules."  
  
Brian stood and backed away a little. "I didn't. The board did."  
  
Straightening up, he stared at the sheriff. "I would have been notified and asked for an opinion."  
  
"You were, you missed last weeks meeting with the board and were sent numerous messages." Brian explained watching the older man carefully as he walked towards the door. "Gil, she's arriving tomorrow and starts that night. Don't let your personal feelings cloud how you work with her."  
  
Grissom glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with her working here Brian." He lied. "I wish I was told." Grissom turned and slammed the door in the process.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Grissom walked into his house late that morning and headed straight to the shower. After he showered, he grabbed something to eat and climbed into bed. Rolling over, he pulled his wife to him. She mumbled in her sleep and cuddled closer. Hours later after a fitful sleep, he watched his wife sleeping. She'd obviously spent the entire shift at the hospital. Joanne Grissom is an A&E doctor and they had been married almost 3 years. His life had been rocky those 3 years, although they didn't always see eye to eye, they had a good marriage. Not many arguments, but when they did it was pretty intense. Grissom was not a violent man and would leave the house to calm down. The arguments usually started when Jo had a bad day and started to pick everything that upset her and made her angry out of the woodwork and blame whom ever were in her path. Grissom would try to defuse the situation, but it never worked. Still 3 years down the line and he still didn't really know his wife. He'd stuck by her because he thought he loved her and she loved him. It was by chance they met, it was one evening when a suspect was attack and rushed to hospital. They bumped into each other and her files fell to the floor. He helped her collect them together and it all started from that one encounter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Night time came and the night shift filed into the break room. Warrick was playing with Greg's gameboy. Nick was reading a case report he still hadn't completed. Catherine was on the phone talking to her daughter. The room went silent apon the door opening and revealing a newcomer to the team.  
  
"Slacking guys?"  
  
Everyone approached the young women and hugged her. "God, Sara is that you?" Nick asked checking her out and grinning. "Wow girl."  
  
Warrick kissed her cheek and smiled down at his friend. "It's good to see you Sara, it's been too long."  
  
Catherine hugged her and squeezed her tight. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sara looked at them confused. "Have you not spoken to your boss?"  
  
Before anyone could answer the sound of someone clearing there throat cut through the room. "I only found out yesterday, so no they haven't heard."  
  
Sara turned and stared at the man occupying the doorway. "Gil Grissom?" She looked him up and down in shock.  
  
"The one and only." He retorted taking a small step into the room. "It's been a long time Sara."  
  
She nodded and continued to stare. Nick noticed the tension building and stepped up to Sara. "So you working here?"  
  
Sara glanced at him briefly and nodded. "Yeah. I got transferred. Brian said there was an opening and that the job was mine if I wanted it."  
  
"Well, lets get straight to work. It's a busy night." Grissom said handing out assignments. Nick and Sara get a homicide at the Eiffel hotel. Warrick, Catherine and Grissom get a triple at the Aces hotel car park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Nick grinned and patted Sara's knee. "I can't believe you're really here." He exclaimed driving down the busy night rush.  
  
"Believe it." Sara said looking out the window.  
  
After processing the scene and closing the case, Nick took Sara to get some food at the diner around the corner from the lab. Sara sat opposite in silence. Nick watched as she picked at her food.  
  
"It's a shock to see him again huh?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Sara pushed her egg to one side and her toast to the other.  
  
"When was the last time you two talked?" Nick asked thinking he should warn her before she found out through gossip.  
  
She shrugged. "Four years maybe longer." Picking up her coffee, she smiled. "We kept in touch after college and visited each other for a while until he moved and we lost touch." Her smile faded.  
  
Nick sighed. "Then you might want to know before you stumble across it." She nodded and looked up at him. "He's married, has been for 3 years now." Nick watched for a reaction and worried when he saw none.  
  
"I know Nicky. I'm not an investigator for anything. He was wearing a wedding band." She said sadly.  
  
Nick reached across and held her hand. "I'm sorry Sara."  
  
"What's there to be sorry about? He's moved on and got himself a life, good for him." She stared into her coffee and squeezed Nick's hand. "I'm fine really, it was just a shock seeing him that's all. Brian didn't tell me he was here."  
  
Nick snorted. "Not surprising. They don't get on at the best of times."  
  
Sara looked up with curiosity. "Why?"  
  
"Haven't a clue. You remember Ecklie?" Sara nodded. "He's the dayshift supervisor and he sucks up to the Sheriff big time and you know Grissom and Ecklie have never liked each other from the beginning."  
  
Sara laughed. "Yeah I know. Who else from the gang is here?"  
  
"Let's see; Cath, Warrick, Greg, Me, Grissom, Brian, Ecklie, Jim and Al."  
  
Sara gaped at him. "No way. How the hell did everyone manage to get lumbered together?"  
  
Nick grinned. "We're the best Sara. You need the best people to run the second best lab in the country."  
  
"I'm going to see Al, I haven't seen him since college. We finished?" Nick chuckled at her eagerness and nodded. "Cool, lets go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Albert Robbins was standing over a body and staring at it intently when the doors to the autopsy room flew open. He turned and laughed. "Well I'll be. What are you doing here?"  
  
Sara threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Work here why else. I missed you Al."  
  
Al pulled back and looked at her. "You are definitely a sight Sara Sidle. How have you been?"  
  
"Very well thank you, what about you? I heard you had an accident." She looked at him with concerned eyes.  
  
He pulled her to him again and laughed. "I'm fine now, it was a while ago. I got new legs and am as busy as every with my dead bodies. You busy?" Sara shook her head and put on some shrubs.  
  
"It's been a while since I assisted." She grinned and looked into the open chest cavity of the body on the slab.  
  
Al chuckled. "It's like riding a bike. I'll lead you follow ok?" Sara nodded and watched him carefully.  
  
Later as the body was patched together and the x-rays and tests had come back, they sat drinking coffee and going through there findings. Al turned as the door opened and stood. "My body ready yet?"  
  
"It is. Why didn't you tell me Sara was coming here?" Al asked Grissom as he read the results to the tox screen and the autopsy report. He saw the two signatures and glanced at Sara over the brim of his glasses.  
  
"I didn't know myself Al. Good work on the body." Grissom pushed the papers into a file and turned to leave when he stopped. "Erm, Sara?"  
  
She turned from looking at something on Al's desk. "Yeah Griss?"  
  
Grissom closed his eyes at the sound of his nickname. He turned and waved her to walk with him. "Got a new case in. Nick's waiting."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
They were walking down the corridor in silence, when one of the storage room doors opened and pushed Sara into Grissom. "Sorry." She said stepping away.  
  
Grissom adjusted his glasses nervously and looked at her for a few seconds while she just as nervously brushed out her jacket. He smiled shyly and took her elbow. "I'm sorry about earlier. It was a shock seeing you like it was only yesterday, standing with the guys, you know."  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah, it's ok. I understand that you probably didn't want me working here, but when Brian asked I was glad to get out of San Francisco."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't want to see you Sara." He said opening the lab door for her.  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway. I'm here now. We'll be working together and hopefully we can be friends." Sara stopped outside his office as he opened the door.  
  
Grissom dropped his head and sighed heavily. "Why don't you wait in my office for Nick. He's talking to Greg about some drink fest next month."  
  
"No, it's ok. I'll go find him. Bye Griss." She turned and walked away. Grissom watched her disappear round the corner and wiped the sweat away that had formed on his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
5 weeks into her new job, Sara was signing out in the morning and was pushed out of the way as she walked out the front door. "Excuse me." She mumbled moving around the lady rushing out of the rain.  
  
Grissom saw as he stood by his office. Sara left and Grissom walked towards Sara's impatient intruder. "Hey honey." Grissom smiled and kissed his wife.  
  
"You ready to go? I've got to work a double tonight and need to do loads of errands." Grissom nodded and they left together.  
  
Sara was pushing a CD into her player and turned it on. Sitting up and starting the engine, she looked up and saw Grissom and the lady she presumed to be his wife headed for his car. Grissom looked up at her with strange distanced and pained eyes. Sara sent him a small sad smile and left the car park.  
  
Grissom watched Sara's Tahoe disappear and took a shallow breath. "You ok?" Jo asked.  
  
He nodded. "I'm fine, just tired."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
It was one of those special one day and night holidays that the whole team got off together. A skeleton crew from days would take the nightshift while the nightshift team enjoyed themselves. Nick had planned this day for months and Greg was helping. The BBQ was all set up and the counters were covering in food and alcohol. The night was a beer fest of sorts and the one and only rule motivated everyone; everyone had to wake up with a hangover, no exceptions.  
  
Nick was talking to Sara about college antics over the BBQ, Greg and Catherine were drinking martini's glass for glass to see who could drink the most. Al and Grissom were sat on the garden loungers watching the others and chatting about anything from dead body's, bugs and college.  
  
"You remember that time at college break. We all went camping?" Greg shouted to Nick after hearing Al bring it up first and Grissom went quiet.  
  
Nick looked up and grinned. "Oh yeah. Itching powder and trickery. Who did the sneezing powder, I don't remember?" He asked truly confused.  
  
Everyone talked quietly trying to remember until Grissom took a long swig of his beer and smirked. "Sara did."  
  
Sara gaped at him. "That was so not true."  
  
Grissom glared at her in shock. "You liar."  
  
Al and Catherine burst out laughing. Sara picked up another beer and a bowl of crisps. She sat down on Al's seat and leaned against him. "Ok, I put it together, but it was your idea." She said popping a crisp into her mouth and munching away.  
  
"Liar. It was your evil plan the whole time. I went along with it so not to end up on my ass on the highway."  
  
Sara laughed at him and nodded. "Really? It was your idea to put that plastic snake in Catherine and Jim's tent."  
  
It was Grissom's turn to gape at her. Catherine's head snapped up and to top it off Jim was standing behind his chair. "You little shit. I blamed Nick and Greg for that cheap trick." Jim chuckled opening his first beer.  
  
Grissom cringed at the sound of Jim's voice and grinned. "What can I say? It was an impulse thing." He noticed Sara's head turn away from him and rest against Al's shoulder. He sighed lightly and downed the rest of his beer.  
  
Later that night, Sara and Al were still sitting outside. Everyone had retreated indoors. "You've been quiet, are you ok?"  
  
Sara nodded and rests her head on his shoulder again. "I was just thinking. About camp."  
  
Al squeezed his arms tighter around her. "We've tried telling him you know?"  
  
Sara lifted her head up slightly. "Tell who?" She honestly didn't know what Al was talking about.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
Sara snuggled back to his shoulder. "Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah. When we were all called to work here he was still just a CSI level 3, but then he was promoted and asked for the best in the country. All of us. We tried to tell him we were one short, but he wouldn't listen and ignored all the hints we gave him. I'm glad Mobley brought you here. I've missed you." Al kissed her hair and leaned his head against hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * 


	2. Chapter 3&4

CHAPTER 3  
  
Catherine and Greg had past out not long ago and Jim had carried Catherine into Nick's room. He was going to return to the group when Catherine asked him to stay. He soon fell asleep holding her.  
  
Greg was sprawled across the floor between the couch and coffee table. Nick was in his armchair with his feet hanging over the edge talking to Grissom while Warrick was past out on the couch.  
  
Both were sounding drunk and even looked drunk at this point and were talking about nonsense. Grissom laughed at Nick's pronunciation of his words and figured he'd give him ten minutes before he joined the others in the land of the nod.  
  
"You. you should had stayed. Grissom." Nick slurred.  
  
Grissom watched him with amusement. "Where?"  
  
"College." Nick's head bobbed up and down as he smiled. "She missed you. loads ya know." Furrowing his brows with confusion Grissom sat forward. Nick scoffed. "That's right. play stupid." Grissom realised what he was talking about and stood. "Why don't. Why don't you tell her she's not. wanted here huh?" Grissom scowled at him. "It's obvious."  
  
Grissom walked over to Nick and removed his beer from his dropping hand and the minute he did, Nick was out like a light. Grissom stood in the kitchen and spotted the Jack Daniel's. He poured himself a tall glass and downed it. His nerves felt like they ready to explode. If the others remembered more, it was going to be hell. He was trying his best to stay calm around her, but when he smells that shampoo she uses, the perfume she still wears, her hair still loose around her shoulders and her thin frame teasing him to be held. He poured himself another drink and leaned back against the fridge as he finished the glass.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was daylight and the rule had taken its effect. Everyone had hangovers. Although neither moved because of the throbbing they heard from every minuscule sound. Grissom buried his head under his pillow and stretched out his arm over the bed. His hand touched something soft and warm. Pulling his head from under the pillow and squinting against the bright light, he snatched his hand away from the body lying next to him. Sara Sidle was asleep in the same bed as him. He pushed himself away and checked himself. He was wearing his boxers and his shirt. He looked across at Sara and saw she was wearing a thin top that was almost see- through and a pair of Nick's sweats. He steadied his breathing and tried to remember last night. His head was foggy with alcohol that still plagued his system. Raising himself up on his elbow, he took in the sight of her. She was still as beautiful as ever. He reached out and pushed some errant strands from her cheek. "Why are you so beautiful?" He whispered into the quiet room.  
  
Sara stirred and stretched out her slim frame. Grissom watched as she spread out more and rolled towards him. She opened her eyes and had to blink a few times to focus on the blur that she could see. Narrowing her eyes, she moved back to the edge of the bed. "Erm. Hi." She sat up and swung her legs over the side so her back was to him. Grissom didn't say anything, he only watched her as she stood, grabbed her clothes and wondered into the bathroom without a word.  
  
Grissom was confused. He couldn't remember anything apart from drinking a full bottle of Jack Daniel's and finding a bed in Nick's spare room. He didn't hear anyone come into the room or get into the bed for that matter. Nothing happened, so what was she so jittery about? It's not like they hadn't shared a bed before. Grissom chastised himself for the thought. He's married and she knows that. Sara's one of the most loyal people he's ever been privileged to know. About ten minutes later, Grissom got out of bed and dressed after realising she wasn't coming back. Walking into the living room, Nick was cooking as he clutched his head and nose simultaneously.  
  
"She left." Nick said hearing Grissom sit down at the breakfast bar.  
  
"Why?" Grissom asked.  
  
Nick turned and laughed the best he could without scrambling his brain. "You really want me to answer that?"  
  
"Look Nick, I can't do anything now she's here. I can't I'm."  
  
Nick waved the spatula at him in a defensive manner. "Married? Bullshit. We all see it. Joanne has pushed you around since you both met. She's a walking bulldozer."  
  
Grissom glared at him. "Don't talk about her like that. It's not true."  
  
Nick snorted. "Whatever." Grissom looked down at his hands and dropped his shoulders. "She didn't know you were here you know. She was just as shocked. Even more so since it was you that left not her."  
  
Sighing angrily, Grissom stood. "I'm not listening to this Nick. I'll see you at work." Nick watched as Grissom stormed out the front door.  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
Nick turned and laughed at the coroner. "Al, you sleep out there all night?"  
  
"Seems that way why?" Al sat down on Grissom's stool and grabbed a fork as Nick placed a fry up in front of him.  
  
"You look like a chicken." Nick chuckled.  
  
Al raised an amused eyebrow. "That bad huh? I'll sort the sun burn later." He eyed the plate and grinned. "Food comes first."  
  
"I can't believe you can eat that." Warrick moaned pressing a cushion to his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Grissom wondered around the hallways of the lab looking for certain members of the nightshift. Nick said that the last time anyone saw anyone was in autopsy. It was a fascinating case involving the local zoo and a zookeeper that became lion food. They still hadn't determined cause of death other than being cut to ribbons nor had any suspects. Grissom pushed through the doors and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Al holding Sara. She turned away and rubbed her eyes. It was the end of shift and wanted to know if anyone wanted breakfast. Catherine and Nick had plans, Warrick and Jim were still working and he decided to ask Al seeing as he couldn't find Sara. Not that he would ask anyway.  
  
"Hey, um. I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat?" Al shook his head and got back to work. He spoke quietly to Sara and she nodded. She walked past Grissom without a word and left. "What's wrong with Sara?"  
  
Al looked at him then down at the body. "Very observant aren't you Gil?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Grissom asked trying to keep his anger at bay.  
  
Al shrugged. "Nothing. If you don't mind, I've got work to do."  
  
Grissom stared at the coroner before storming out of the room and to his car. He sat with his hands clenching the wheel. His cell phone was ringing and he answered it. "Grissom. oh hey. oh ok. I'll see you later then. oh right, ok. I'll see you when you finish tomorrow, call if you need anything. Yeah me too." Hanging up, he threw his cell in the back and groaned as he rubbed his face angrily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Sara unlocked her door and opened it slowly. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked calmly.  
  
Sara shook her head. "That wouldn't be a good idea Grissom."  
  
"Sara just let me in." Grissom's tone was a little harsher this time and he sighed. "I'm sorry. Please, I want to talk to you." She looked at him for a few minutes before nodding and opening the door wider for him to pass. He walked in and immediately started to take everything in. "Nice place."  
  
"Thanks. You want something to drink?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks." He said turning to her and watching her retrieve a bottle of water and drink from it. "I'm sorry about the other day."  
  
Sara looked down at the water in her hands and shrugged. "It's fine, nothing happened so don't worry. There's nothing to worry about with the wife, so forget it."  
  
Grissom approached her slowly. "I'm not worried about that."  
  
Her head snapped up. "You should be. You wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good marriage with one fling Grissom." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why 'are' you here?"  
  
"I wanted to explain something to you." He leaned against the counter between the kitchen and living room. Initially blocking the way out. "Nick said something to me that morning and I didn't like what he said."  
  
"So, what has it got to do with me?" She knew she was being purposely defensive, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Grissom took a deep breath. "It's true I didn't want you here, I didn't want to work with you, I didn't want to see you. I'm sorry this ever happened between us, it's my fault and I should have never let it get this far."  
  
Sara slammed the bottle down on the side and pushed past him. "I've heard it before Gil, I'm not letting you do that to me again. I said forget it."  
  
Grissom followed her towards the door. "If you remember, then you remember this. I never regretted it, never will. You remember I said that?"  
  
Sara turned to him sharply. "Stop opening old wounds and leave." She pointed to the door and closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears.  
  
His breathing became erratic and his chest began squeezing painfully. "Fine." He pushed past her and stopped when she grasped his hand. He turned his head and closed his eyes against the fragrance of her shampoo and the feel of her hand holding his.  
  
Sara looked up at him. Their faces were so close together. Grissom slowly opened his eyes and locked with hers. A few centimetres and their lips would touch, but Sara dropped his hand and stepped away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She walked away and closed her bedroom door quietly.  
  
Grissom angrily clenched his fists and punched her door. "Damn you Sara!" He shouted and slammed the front door after him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Months past and tension was building immensely amongst certain members of the nightshift. Neither said anything unless it was work related. Neither went to breakfast with the others and it was becoming a tired charade. Grissom went home one morning to meet his wife pacing their living room with an expression he knew too well. He stood by the door, waiting for her to blow and when she did it was his turn to be blamed that the hospital could never afford to save every life and they always ended up on his table with there name written neatly on a piece of paper. Grissom kept his eyes on the floor and didn't know what was happening until it was too late.  
  
He always tried to help, but there were some things that he was just incapable of doing. He always asked himself this question. 'Why couldn't she see that?' He left the house and found himself in the last place he thought he would find himself since the last time they actually spoke.  
  
He was about to knock on the door when it opened. Sara stared at him and at first anger was all he could see and he turned not wanting to be witness to two angry women in one day.  
  
"No Gil, wait." Grissom stopped but didn't turn. "Are you ok? You're bleeding." Sara carefully pulled him inside and sat him on the couch. He didn't say a word. Sara got the first aid kit and gently tended to the cut on his temple. "How did this happen?" She asked glancing at his eyes before continuing to apply butterfly stitches.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes and took a shallow breath. "My car door hit me." He lied and she almost believed him until she looked into his eyes and saw the real cause.  
  
"I never thought you'd lie to me about something serious Grissom." She said moving away and pouring two cups of coffee.  
  
Grissom dropped his eyes at the change of name all of a sudden. Sara placed one cup into his hand and sat next to him. "It was nothing." He said staring at his coffee.  
  
Sara sighed. "What did she throw?"  
  
Grissom didn't know why but he laughed. Sara couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. "Ashtray."  
  
"You don't smoke." Sara paused and nodded. "She does. Glass or plastic?"  
  
He raised his head and showed her his wife's handy work. "What's it look like?" He asked with no hint of sarcasm.  
  
Sara leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "Glass." She smiled when he nodded and their eyes locked for a few quiet minutes. Sara sat back and drank her coffee. "Has this happened before?"  
  
Grissom nodded hesitantly and stood. He moved around the room to get a good look at the place. Sara followed him and took his cup and placed it on the bookshelf when he picked up a book. "I didn't think you'd keep this." He said looking on the inside cover. 'From Griss'  
  
"I kept everything you gave me. Did you not want me to?" She asked suddenly worried that he did indeed want her to give them back or throw them away.  
  
He turned sharply. "No!" He said sternly. "It's just." He continued in a quieter voice. "After what happened, I guessed you'd throw me out completely with the trash." He shrugged and turned back to the shelf and saw a picture frame. He picked it up and smiled.  
  
"The lake." She told him and walked away. Grissom watched her retreat to the kitchen and placed the picture back to join her. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Blinking a few times with confusion, he sighed. "You mean about Jo?" Sara nodded. "What is there to do?"  
  
"If this has happened before, then why are you still with her?" Grissom went to say the words she didn't want to hear and she closed her eyes and held up her hands. "Don't please. I don't want to hear them." Grissom felt ashamed at the words he was about to say and felt guilty thinking them. How could he?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * 


	3. Chapter 5&6

CHAPTER 5  
  
Over the next few months leading up to Christmas Grissom and Sara were on better terms and the team was more relaxed. Grissom didn't leave his wife, because he felt he couldn't. Sara and he were talking more about the past, but never wondered too far to bring up painful memories for either. After New Year it was Grissom's and Joanne's anniversary, but Jo had to work a double and Grissom said nothing about it. The lab was quiet and no one realised Grissom was sitting in his office the entire shift, until Sara noticed him through the gap in the blinds. She knocked and entered quietly. She closed the door, locked it, closed the blinds completely and sat down. He obviously didn't want to be seen by the others, she wasn't sure if he wanted to see her.  
  
"Hey, I thought you and Jo had a special night tonight?" Grissom didn't say anything, he just continued to stared at something in his hands. Sara sat back and watched him. "She had to work didn't she?"  
  
Grissom nodded and looked up. "I don't get it Sara."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"I spend time and energy to make her happy and whenever I have to work a double I get practically blamed for human kinds slip ups and when she's got to work a double I have to deal and spend the time by myself wondering what happens next. Will she be tired and sleep, will she be angry and start an argument or will she just not bother coming home until she knows I'll start worrying and welcome her back with open arms? I'm getting tired of it and I don't know what to do."  
  
Grissom tossed the item in his hand into his trashcan and rubbed his face. His eyes were red and blood shot. Sara knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "Gil." She was cut off with Grissom leaning forward suddenly and pulling her to him tightly. He kissed her before she could stop anything, but she soon found herself kissing him back. Their mouths opened together and the kiss deepened into something carnal and desperate. Sara's arms pulled him closer around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They were glued together as Grissom slowly lowered Sara to the floor of his office. His hands were everywhere at once and she moaned quietly as his right hand found its way under her shirt. Sara's fingers deftly unbuckled his belt and pulled open his pants. Grissom quietly yanked her pants and panties off and plunged into her with so much need and want, they both muffled their cry's in each other's shirts. Sara's hands pulled at his hips as he thrust fiercely into her. His mouth devoured hers without giving into air until they both absolutely needed it. He deepened his thrusts and increased his pressure and speed and soon they both fell over the edge and Grissom groaned into Sara's neck as she bit down on her lip to stifle her scream. He raised his head and saw her bleeding lip. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as he gently sucked on her lip and kissed her softly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Weeks later and the sexual tension had almost disappeared between the two. Neither brought up the office thing in case they both regretted it. Grissom watched Sara carefully as she worked and she did the same. The team recognised the old college flirting and thought it was cute, but the idea of Grissom's wife finding out made sure that no one but them noticed this, even Grissom and Sara were very careful about the attraction that never left them was hidden to the outside world.  
  
Grissom was sat at one end of the layout table with the crime scene photos lined up. Sara sat at the opposite end reading the autopsy report. Sara looked up and noticed Grissom staring at her. She smiled and looked back down at the report. She heard him stand and move around the table. He leaned onto the table next to her, their shoulders touching. Sara leaned into him and lifted up the report. "This guy was drunk, way over the limit than a normal drunk." She pointed out. Grissom held the report and read it. His other hand found hers on her leg and squeezed it. The report shook slightly and Grissom smiled shyly.  
  
"Hey Grissom, your wife's here." Nick shouted into the room. Grissom sighed and moved away from Sara to sit back down with his photos.  
  
"Thanks Nicky." He sent the young man a genuine thank you and looked at Sara. She was flipping through the report and making notes.  
  
"Gil." Jo approached and hugged him.  
  
Grissom looked her up and down. "You look nice, you going somewhere?"  
  
Jo nodded and kissed him slowly. Sara looked up at that point and quickly looked away. "Erm. Griss, I'll go talk to Al and see if those tox results came back. Mrs Grissom."  
  
"Bye." Jo turned back to Grissom and smiled. "I was wondering if we could get dinner together by I have to work another double."  
  
Grissom chewed the inside of his lip and narrowed his eyes in thought. He looked down at the photos and sighed. "Sorry, I'm needed here. I've got to wait and find out the cause of death and then check out any leads. Can we go another time?"  
  
Jo over did the nodding a bit and stepped back from him. "Of course. I'll ring you later and we can perhaps meet in the hospital canteen." Grissom nodded and kissed her cheek.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Al was trying to show Sara how to extract a bullet from a spine without damaging it further, but it was becoming very messy and they couldn't stop laughing, which was Al's idea when he saw the sad look she walked into his room with.  
  
Grissom strolled through the doors and grinned at the sight of blood sprayed up the aprons of both scientists. "Can you make anymore of a mess?"  
  
Sara gave him a small smile and pulled out the bullet. "Whoa, 45. Nice." She dropped the bullet casing into the tray Al held out and grinned at him.  
  
Al turned to Grissom and handed him the tray. "All yours Doc."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "Good mood I see." Sara pulled the shrubs off and placed them in the yellow recycle bin in the corner. "The tox come back yet?" He asked.  
  
"Not yet. You want me to hurry Greg up?" Sara offered.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "He's busy with Warrick and Catherine's case." He watched her don her jacket and looked across at Al as he cleared his throat. Al grinned at him at catching him staring. Grissom just smiled and held the door open for Sara.  
  
"I thought you were going somewhere." Sara said walking back towards the lab.  
  
"Nope." Grissom placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her back to the layout room to collect the evidence up before settling down in the break room for a coffee and some thing to eat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sara sat on the couch while Grissom sat in the armchair across from her. He was reading a book while She read the latest forensic magazine. She shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Grissom who was watching her again.  
  
"You keep doing that and I'm going to start thinking something's wrong." She said going back to reading.  
  
Grissom smirked and turned a page. "Doing what?" He teased.  
  
Sara laughed. "You now exactly what." Grissom licked his lips and narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. It was Sara who was staring this time and seemed to be thinking about something to say. Grissom closed his book and she blurted it out. "You want to come over for dinner tomorrow?"  
  
He sat forward and debated his answer. "Dinner?" He said looking at the small table. Sara nodded and turned back to her reading.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Sara opened her door and smiled widely. "You're late."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "By two minutes Sara." He held up a bottle of wine and he watched as her eyes softened further. "Didn't know what to bring so," He shrugged.  
  
She took the wine and let him by. "This is fine." Grissom sat down on a breakfast stool and followed her as she moved around the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook."  
  
Sara grinned. "Let's not say anything about my cooking until you've tasted it. I'm not much of a cook."  
  
Grissom poured some wine and pushed her glass towards her. "I'm sure it's going to be delicious."  
  
After dinner and finishing the wine, they sat on the couch watching a forensic documentary. "What are you hoping to get from tonight Gil?"  
  
Grissom looked down at her and pulled her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head to hers. "Not hoping for anything, just spending time with my best friend."  
  
Sara nodded slightly and played with his free hand that rest on his lap. She turned it over and drew tiny patterns on his palm. She measured her hand with his and apon him spreading his fingers, she entwined them. "Can you stay?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes, turned his head a little and breathed in the scent of her hair. "For a while." He whispered back.  
  
"If you stay, you can't turn away from me." Her voice was quiet as she felt his lips caress her neck tenderly.  
  
"I can't promise Sara, but I'll try." He felt her slow nod and pulled her up with him. Sara turned the TV off and led him to her room.  
  
Grissom watched her undress before him. He approached her from behind and placed his hands on her hips and began kissing her lightly across her shoulder and up her neck. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him. Sara's fingers tangled in his hair and held his head to her. She turned and kissed him softly. Grissom unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He reached around her, unclasped her bra and slipped it down her arms, it floated to the pile on the floor. Sara unbuckled his pants slowly and they slid down to his ankles with his boxers. Grissom stepped out of them and kicked them away. Sara removed her pants and panties and they fell onto the bed together.  
  
Sara ran her hands gently down his back and smiled up at him as he shivered under her tender touch. She raised her head and kissed him passionately. Grissom revelled in her skin against his and he moaned into her mouth as she moved under him. He entered her slowly and affectionately made love to her.  
  
His mouth roamed her body, as did his hands. She cried out at the sensitive spots he caressed and he chuckled softly at her as she called out to him and moaned his name softly. He kissed her collarbone and covered her mouth with his as he came shortly after her. The kiss was long and sweet, as they didn't want the contact to end. He pulled her to him as they covered themselves with the sheets and curled up together as they welcomed the dreams and comforting sleep they had not had in a long time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Light broke through the blinds and Sara turned into the warmth of the body next to hers. Grissom pulled her closer and kissed her neck. They held each other in the sunlight; not wanting to ever let go. Grissom suddenly started thinking about his wife and inwardly cringed and groaned. He pulled Sara closer and kissed her neck again, then her cheek to her lips. She moaned against his and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.  
  
Sara looked into his eyes as he pulled away. She cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb over his lips. "Do you want to continue this?" She asked seriously.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes and turned into her touch. "I don't know what to do Sara."  
  
"You realise it's an affair?" She pulled him down slowly and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"I know." His eyes held pain and confusion.  
  
Sara's heart ached for him so much, but she didn't want to be on the sidelines forever. "Gil?"  
  
Grissom looked down at her and smiled. "I love you Sara. I always have, since the first time I met you." He pressed his body to hers and kissed her with all his love for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * 


	4. Chapter 7&8

CHAPTER 7  
  
Two weeks later and it was a busy shift. Grissom and Sara spent the time after shift together either at her place or at the diner. They never showed there secret in front of anyone and only one person for certain new and that was Al. He always knew when they were getting along and he knew what would happen if anything got out. There were no rules with the department about a relationship, but there was a problem outside work with a wife how would most likely boil her husbands blood if she found out. Grissom knew what Jo would do, but still couldn't stop seeing Sara. He was afraid on some levels of his wife's capabilities. He didn't scare easily but he was well aware what would happen if his wife ever found out about Sara. When she was working a double, Grissom and Sara would spend an entire day together and when she didn't they would keep there distance and only get close in complete privacy which wasn't until Grissom got to Sara's apartment.  
  
Sara was working with Warrick on an apparent suicide, while the others worked a homicide at the local bus station. Sara was staring at the body in the run down house and scrutinising each and every thought that said that this was wrong. "Warrick, this doesn't look like a suicide." She shouted over the sound of a siren of a police car flying down the street.  
  
Warrick looked up from printing the nightstand and nodded. "I agree. This is not in the suicide guidelines. It's way too messy and the cuts are all wrong, plus look at the place." Warrick pointed to the nightstand and the table in the corner. "It's messy, but cleaner than most teenage suicides. It's sometimes if not mostly, cleaned and there's no note or blade or anything."  
  
Sara looked around the room and waved David in to take the body. She photographed the table and bagged the notepads and pens. "I'm going to look around." She said leaving the room. Warrick nodded and continued printing the nightstands and other surfaces.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, she saw some blood on the toilet and bath. Sara crouched down and shone her flashlight over the toilet. She turned at the sound off the door. "WARRICK" Sara shouted and tried to stand but the person hiding behind the bathroom door grabbed and attacked her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sara opened her eyes to the sound of her name and other people's voices. "What happened?" She asked looking around unfocused. She felt someone take her hand and turned her head towards them. It was Warrick. "What happened War?"  
  
Warrick smiled and brushed back her hair. "You got attacked. Can you remember that?"  
  
She smirked. "Some. Strong bloke."  
  
Warrick chuckled. "Yeah. We got him though."  
  
"Thanks." She looked around the room and narrowed her eyes. "Where are we?"  
  
"A&E, you took a heavy beating Sara." Warrick turned as the doctor pushed the curtain back to reveal the rest of the team.  
  
Sara's eyes fell on one person in particular and looked away when she saw who was standing next to him. "How bad?" She asked Warrick.  
  
"Broken rib, cuts and bruises. You'll be ok though." He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek as he stood. "I better get the case moving so you can go home."  
  
"Thank you Warrick." She closed her eyes when the doctor approached and checked her injuries. She felt a familiar hand and turned towards them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sara smiled and closed her eyes again. "Hey."  
  
Nick patted Grissom's shoulder. "Hey, my turn boss." Everyone laughed and Grissom moved to the back. "Hey sweetie. You get better. I've got to get back to the case with Cath. See you soon." He kissed her lips quickly and grinned.  
  
"Bye Nicky." She waved at Catherine as Nick dragged her away.  
  
"You can go home now Miss. Sidle. Your boss will take you home."  
  
"Thank you Doctor Grissom." Sara sat up and pulled on her jacket. Jo spoke to Grissom and kissed his cheek before leaving. "Good thing about this is I get to go home."  
  
Grissom helped Sara with her jacket and held out his arm for her to take. She grasped his upper arm and jumped off the bed. "Come on."  
  
Jo looked up from the main desk and watched her husband put his arm around the young lady and led her outside.  
  
"He's a good friend." The nurse said seeing Jo watching her husband.  
  
Jo nodded. "Yeah."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Grissom slipped his hand under Sara's jacket to her bare back and walked up to her door. She opened it and headed straight for her bed. Grissom closed the front door and locked it. He followed her and removed her shoes and socks. "How's your head?"  
  
"Sore." Sara moaned and pushed herself up the bed to the pillows. "I'm sorry."  
  
Grissom pulled the covers up and sat down next to her. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"I should have been more careful. I nearly blew our cover."  
  
Grissom took her hand and kissed it. "The police didn't do their job, it's not your fault and Jo didn't see anything a friend or co-worker wouldn't see."  
  
Sara nodded and turned on her side towards him. She closed her eyes and linked their hands. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
"I'll come back in a few hours to check on you ok. I'm not staying away for long. I'll get this case sorted and help Warrick so it's closed." He leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "You sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
"Ok." Grissom slowly pulled his hand from hers as he stood. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sara healed quickly and was back at work the next night. Her bruises didn't fade for a week and her cuts and broken rib took nearly 4 weeks to heal. Grissom helped her the best he could around the house, but they usually ended up on the couch holding each other watching the documentary channel.  
  
On this particular night, Grissom held Sara's back to his chest as they watched a video. Sara's body was tense and he had a good idea why. He rubbed his hand over her stomach and kissed her neck. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Sara leaned back into him more and sighed. "I wouldn't know how to say it."  
  
Grissom leaned his head against hers. "If I file for a divorce would that make you happy?"  
  
She turned onto her back to look up at him. He fingered a stray hair on her cheek. Her blank expression was worrying slightly. "I want what makes you happy Gil." She covered his hand on her cheek and pulled it to her heart. "I want you to follow what you believe and what you feel is right. I'll always love you no matter what you choose."  
  
He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "I want to spend my life with you, but I'm scared of loosing what I have." He whispered.  
  
"Tell me what you would loose." She kissed the corner of his mouth.  
  
"My marriage." He looked into her eyes. "My home, my life before, my life now." He stopped and kissed her briefly. "I don't want to loose you. I'm afraid I will one day and I regret everything I did to push us away." His tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
Sara brought his head closer and tenderly cleared the salty droplets away with her lips. "If we love each other and want this more than anything," She pulled him down so she could nuzzle his neck. "We should do what we need to be together."  
  
After a few minutes Grissom chuckled and lifted his head from her neck. "I fell like we're plotting a murder or something."  
  
Sara giggled. "No way. See too much of that at work." Grissom smirked and hugged her tightly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Grissom waited for the papers to come through the post and debated on packing now before giving them to his wife. He sat in the break room staring at his coffee. Catherine walked in and sat down with a coffee. She contemplated him for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Grissom looked up and nodded. "Yeah sure, why?"  
  
Catherine shrugged. "Staring at your coffee is never a good sign."  
  
Grissom smiled and drank his coffee. Nick and Sara walked in laughing and dropped down in the chairs next to Grissom and Catherine.  
  
Sara noticed Grissom cringe at his coffee and she took it from him. She stood and poured him a fresh cup. "Men." She laughed and opened a magazine and started flipping through it.  
  
Grissom smirked and drank his hot coffee. "It's a slow night, why don't you all go home and keep your cells and pagers on. See you next shift if nothing happens."  
  
Nick was the first up. "Thanks Grissom. Come on Cath, I'll buy you a late night snack."  
  
"Why thank you kind sir." She took his offered arm and they left.  
  
Sara continued flicking the pages and grinned as Grissom leaned into her. "You go home too."  
  
She looked up at him and shook her head. "I'll wait with you."  
  
Grissom's blue eyes softened and he nodded. "Ok, you want to read that in my office while I do some paperwork?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Sara grabbed the magazine and followed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Grissom closed his door and sat behind his desk. Half an hour into his paperwork and Sara was sprawled out on the couch. He placed his pen on the open file and pushed away from his desk. He walked to the door and locked it. The blinds were already closed and as he turned, Sara was looking at him curiously. Grissom lifted her legs onto his lap as he sat down and gently caressed them.  
  
"Gil, we can't not here." Sara closed her eyes as his hand moved higher up her thigh.  
  
"I want to make love to you Sara." He leaned over her and placed his body half on her. "No one will bother us. It's not like it would be the first time we've done it here."  
  
Sara grinned at his uncharacteristic behaviour and ran her hand down his cheek. "We could get caught."  
  
"I've locked the door and the blinds are closed. No one knows where anyone is." He started to kiss her neck and pulling her shirt away to trace her collarbone with his tongue.  
  
"We have to be quiet." She whispered against his ear. Her tongue darted out to lick the outer shell. He groaned and pulled her closer. Squashing her body to his.  
  
Grissom pulled her pants and underwear off. His eyes scanned her body as she opened his shirt and pants. Her hand reached into his boxers and grabbed him softly. Grissom fell over her with a throaty groan. "God Sara."  
  
She helped guide him into her and hugged him as he slowly thrust into her. His teeth nibbled her shoulder as his hands pulled her shirt apart. His chest shivered against hers as he brushed against her. Sara raked her nails down his back to his hips and pulled him deeper. Grissom raised one of her legs to penetrate her further. Sara moaned into his chest at the sensations and kissed him madly as he continued to increase speed and plunge into her with all his might. They moaned into each other's mouths as they came at the same time. Grissom continued to thrust into her, prolonging the intense feelings. Sara pulled at his shirt and buried her face into it. Moments later she came again and Grissom collapsed onto her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whimpered into her shoulder.  
  
Sara kissed his temple and rubbed his damp shirt. "I love you Gil Grissom."  
  
He turned his head and kissed her neck. "I love you too Sara."  
  
They pulled from each other and dressed quickly. Grissom sat back down on the couch and Sara leaned against him. "It's kind of fun doing it in your office."  
  
Grissom chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "Can I stay with you."  
  
Sara turned to him. "You mean move in with me?"  
  
"Only if you want me to Sara." He dropped his eyes to their intertwined fingers.  
  
"I want you." She grinned and hugged him. "In more ways than one." She added causing Grissom to laugh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sara was sleeping on the couch while Grissom finished his paperwork. He'd unlocked the door shortly after closing the last file and was now sitting back reading a forensic journal. A knock at the door made him jump and he turned towards to door. "Come in." He didn't shout not wanting to wake Sara.  
  
The door opened to reveal Jo. Grissom stood and walked towards her. "I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast." She asked as he approached her. Grissom stopped as she saw Sara. "Is she alright Gil?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "It was a slow shift and she wouldn't leave, so we worked on the open cases for a while and she dozed off. Sometimes happens." He smiled and shrugged. Jo nodded and backed out of the room. "I'll met you at the diner round the corner in half an hour. I've got to see Mobley about a budget meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Grissom pushed away slowly. "I'll be quick." Jo nodded and backed away slightly confused. He watched her leave and made sure she was out the front door before heading back to his office.  
  
Sara was sitting on his desk. He closed the door and stood in front of her. "I'm going home." She said softly.  
  
"I have a meeting tomorrow that I need to talk to Mobley about."  
  
"I know, I heard." Sara stood and eyed him suspiciously as he grinned.  
  
Grissom stepped closer and took her hands. "You see, I can't make the meeting if I'm some what engaged with a young beautiful woman, which I shall be making breakfast for and moving my stuff in." Sara shyly lowered her head and lifted his hands to her chest. She held both his in hers. "I'll be there in the morning." Sara nodded and kissed his hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Grissom sat across from Jo and drank his coffee. Jo took a bite from her toast and reached across to hold his hand. Grissom squeezed her hand and pulled away. Jo furrowed her brows with confusion. "Gil, what's wrong?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." He started but stopped to take a small breath. He looked at Jo and sighed. "I'm filing for a divorce."  
  
"What?" Jo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why?"  
  
"I'll be moving out after shift tomorrow. It will be before you get home." He pulled out some money and paid for their food.  
  
"Gil, what's this about?" Jo followed him as he walked out to his car.  
  
Grissom opened his door and climbed in. His window was open as he turned on the engine. "You know what Joanne."  
  
"Is this about the other night? I didn't mean to shout."  
  
Grissom glared at her. "No its not just that. It's all the other times as well. Goodbye Jo, the papers will arrive in the post in a day or two." He put the car in drive.  
  
"You've already filed it? Gil please." She watched him drive away and her anger was slowly edging to the surface. Right then, she was upset and shocked. She truly didn't understand what brought this up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * 


	5. Chapter 9&10

CHAPTER 9  
  
The next shift was busy and Nick helped Grissom load his stuff into his Tahoe before Jo got home. After they finished getting the majority of things, they headed back to the lab. Grissom used Sara's car when she wasn't using it, to go out to crime scenes while she helped Al and David.  
  
After Grissom came back from his crime scene, he was tired and grouchy. Nick and Greg saw his tiredness and informed everyone else. They all kept their distance. Sara did the same to give him some space and continued to assist Warrick and Nick on their case.  
  
"Where's he staying anyway?" Warrick asked.  
  
Nick looked up with a blank expression. "Al's I think." Sara ignored their talk and continued to work.  
  
Hours later, the suspect was brought in and arrested. Sara made her way to the break room to grab a fizzy drink.  
  
She past through the door and was pounced on. Grissom pulled her towards him as he leaned against the wall by the door. Sara landed against his chest and she supported herself grasping his sides. "I was wondering where you were." He whispered against her lips.  
  
"Working, whe." She forgot what she was saying with his kiss and she sank further into him. "Mmm. What have you been doing?" She hummed apon breaking away and pushing her hands into his shirt to feel his skin.  
  
Grissom's eyes closed as she continued to massage his sides. "Moping around." He moaned and leaned his head to hers. "Are you ready to go?" He asked wrapping his arms tighter around her body, pulling her warmth to him.  
  
"Yes." She kissed him and stepped away. "Let's get you unpacked and I remember you telling me about breakfast."  
  
Grissom took her hand and chuckled. "Omelettes and orange juice I think we decided."  
  
"Sounds good to me." She entwined their fingers and left the lab together for the first time with the intention to go to one place and stay there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
After placing the last book on the shelf, Sara looked at it to make sure it wasn't going to collapse. "We're going to need more bookshelves honey."  
  
Grissom wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "We might need to move to a bigger place Sara."  
  
"We can talk about that later, feed me." She giggled as his hands pushed under her shirt and tickled her.  
  
"Patience. Go sit down." He gave her one more kiss and pulled away to dish up breakfast. "Omelette madam and orange juice as requested." He sat down and they ate whilst talking about what to do with the rest of the day.  
  
"I need to do some shopping, you up for that?" She saw his grimace at the word. "I know, I hate shopping too, but we need food and some other bits." She laughed as he mock moaned and dropped his fork on his empty plate.  
  
"Do we have to?" He whined and leaned into her. "Lets go tomorrow." He kissed her shoulder and slipped his hand over her ass, under her shirt and up her back.  
  
Sara grinned and collected up the dishes. "We need gas for the car and a new lock for the back door."  
  
Narrowing his eyes at her, he turned and leaned back to look at the door. "Why's it need a new lock?"  
  
"It broke. Stupid landlord thought it was cheaper to buy shoddy locks. No wonder he's broke." Sara washed the dishes while Grissom took a closer look at the door.  
  
"Ok, we go shopping and fix this place before it falls apart." He turned when he felt her presence behind her. "I mean," He grinned and scooped her up into his arms. "We'll fix the door and get some sleep. How's that?" He kissed her nose and chuckled.  
  
"Let's go before someone does decide to break in here." Grissom nodded and they left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sara pushed the trolley down the tinned aisle and picked up several soups and sauces. "You know I'm not going to turn you into a veggie, so get up here and reach for the chicken soup. I can't reach it."  
  
Grissom laughed and leaned over her as he grabbed a few cans. Apon dropping them into the trolley he kissed her. "You may convert me one day my dear."  
  
"Yeah and in the mean time you cook the meat and leave the veggie food to me." Grissom held her around the waist as they continued down the aisle. "You want lasagne tonight?" She asked leaning into him.  
  
"Meatless?" He pondered this a minute and nodded. "Ok, I'll try it." Sara smiled and as they turned to the frozen foods, she pulled away. "Sara?" Grissom asked looking down at her.  
  
"I'm going to get some milk Griss." Grissom nodded and watched her walked away. He turned and noticed the reason for her retreat. Jo was leaning over one of the freezers. He thought she was working. Looking back at the cold milk products, he went to find Sara.  
  
She was putting milk into the trolley. "She didn't see us Sara and it doesn't matter if she did." Sara looked up at him and he saw the frown. "Sara?" He took her hands from the trolley and pulled her into a warm embrace. "We're starting something new and I can't promise its not going to be easy, but I'm not giving you up."  
  
"I know, it's just wired that's all." She said into his shoulder.  
  
"We've got most of the things we came to get, lets get that lock and go home." Sara smiled and allowed him to push the trolley to the check out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
After Grissom put the lock on the back door, he grabbed a shower and crawled into bed. He smiled as Sara snuggled closer to him and allowed him to hold her as she slept. His thoughts went back to his soon to be ex-wife. She hardly ever let him hold her in her sleep. She said she always felt suffocated. His arms pulled Sara to his chest and she sighed contentedly causing Grissom and shiver and joined her in sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Weeks later after Jo had received the divorce papers; Grissom still waited for her to sign them. Apparently his lawyer said she was refusing to sign them. Grissom decided to wait it out. There was nothing he could do to make her and she was obviously thinking that if she refused that he would come back, but this was the final straw and Grissom kept his distance. Sara and he had agreed to keep their relationship to themselves until they bother felt it was time to tell everyone.  
  
Two months past and Grissom, Catherine and Sara were working a case involving a young female. She was found in an old barn in the farming end of the city. She was tied standing up against a steel pylon that was supporting the barns main beam. Her hands were tied behind her back around the thick upright beam and her legs were spread and feet tied to a horizontal pipe on the floor. Grissom and Catherine stared at the body for a long time while Sara took photos.  
  
After collecting evidence and combing in and outside the barn, they headed back to the lab to await Al's findings. Al was wiping his hand across his forehead when All three entered the autopsy room. "Got anything Al?"  
  
Al looked up at Grissom and sighed. "Too much Gil."  
  
Grissom frowned and looked the body over. Sara looked through the report Al was still writing up. Catherine examined the wounds closer. "How did she die?"  
  
Al tilted his head to one side and down at the body on the slab. He pointed the causes and injuries as he spoke. "Minor head injury; first wound and signs of healing. 5 broken ribs, 3 left side, 2 right. Bruising up her chest, abdomen and legs. Her facial bruising was healing until death. Her wrists are bruised and cut from the rope, the same with her legs."  
  
Grissom checked the facial wounds and adjusted his glasses. "So the killer knocked her out and took her to the barn. Signs of healing means she was alive during the rest of her beatings. With the looks of several stages of healing on her other bruises, I'd say she was tortured for 3 days and killed on the 4th."  
  
Al nodded. "I'm afraid that's my conclusion as well, but add sexual assault to that list Gil."  
  
Grissom glanced at the legs and dropped his head. Sara and Catherine exchange worried glances. "You done the kit?"  
  
"I sent it with the Greg, should be back soon."  
  
"Thanks Al." Sara said and followed the others out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Sara put the photos in order and took notes of possible actions during those 4 days. Grissom was reading the tox and sexual assault results, while Catherine tried to get an ID. "Negative on both accounts." He muttered removing his glasses and cleaning them on his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Must have used a condom or had spadectomy." She said looking over his shoulder. "Can you help me with the photos, they don't make sense?" Grissom looked over his shoulder at her with a curious eyebrow raised. "What? I can't figure everything out you know?" She laughed and pulled him towards the photos she'd already sorted. "It shows that she was never removed from the beam. Urine present on the ground." Sara pointed to the photo, then picked one up and showed it to him. "This one is strange. This shows two footprints, but indistinguishable. There are definitely two different types as they're different sizes."  
  
Grissom nodded. "Two killers maybe? One killer and an accomplice perhaps?"  
  
Sara picked up another photo and pulled it closer to have a better look. "I still don't get the beat and rape. It was obvious she was raped more than once and never removed from the beam. The killer must be tall and strong." She mused tapping the photo on the table in thought.  
  
"Let's see if Catherine got an ID."  
  
"No need." Catherine said walking into the room with a printout. AFIS was co-operative tonight and gave us one Melanie Drake, 32, filed missing 5 days ago."  
  
"5?" Grissom asked taking the printout from her. "That means she was left for dead on the 5th while the killers ran, but why?"  
  
Sara sat down and leaned her elbows on the table. "Maybe we should go back to the scene."  
  
Catherine nodded. "May help."  
  
"Ok, lets go and then we'll contact the family." On everyone's agreement that filed out the room and back to the crime scene.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sara collapsed on the couch an hour after getting back from the crime scene. She was exhausted and needed an hours sleep before getting back to work. Catherine took a break and went to get coffee and some food. Grissom sat at the table in the break room looking through the file for the beating and rape case for the hundredth time and still didn't find anything new. He looked up and moved over to the couch where Sara was sleeping. He sat on the small table and pulled the blanket over her shoulder.  
  
"It's nice to get out of the morgue once in a while." Al chimed walking towards the coffee pot and waving a file in the air. "Got something for you."  
  
Grissom took the report and looked up at him. "Chloroform. That should have left some residue, but if she was drinking fluids and it was 5 days, so the after effect may have faded." He flipped through the next pages and narrowed his eyes. "I'll get this to Greg and see if I can find out where it came from."  
  
Al smiled and sat down opposite Sara. "She's been tired an awful lot lately."  
  
"She's been overdoing it again." Grissom chuckled and left the room.  
  
"Amongst over things." Al mumbled with a smile into his coffee.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
As they waited for the Chloroform results, Sara went home to wash and change while Grissom and Catherine talked to the family of Melanie Drake. Sara was about to unlock her door when she felt something collide with her head twice and something over her mouth.  
  
Grissom wondered into the lab two hours later and after 20 minutes he went in search of Sara, but couldn't find her. He tried her cell and pager, but got no response.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Two days past and everyone at the lab was terrified for Sara. She had disappeared before she managed to put her keys into the door. Grissom and Catherine found a Chloroform rag under a bush by the door and Sara's cell and pager in the flowerbeds. Sara did manage to leave evidence of a struggle and drag marks across the lawn. This gave a starting point for a car and witnesses. Grissom and Al were talking about the case they were working on being linked to Sara's disappearance, but Grissom wouldn't consider it. Although he didn't want to believe it, he still pushed to find where she was. Tire tracks were lifted and put into the database. Warrick and Nick took the Drake case while Catherine and Grissom worked Sara's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sara didn't know where she was. Everything was black and she could feel a blindfold over her eyes and she was standing in a familiar position. Suddenly the blindfold was removed and her eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the darkness. There was not light but the full moon outside the open doors. Sara looked around and squinted into the shadows to make out anything. She looked down and could just see her legs tied to a pipe and spread to about a metre width apart. Her arms were tied behind her back over a tall steal beam. Snapping her head back at the realisation of the familiarity.  
  
"Your busy. Only finished with your first victim two days ago. Setting some sort of serial killer record?" Although she was shaking her voice was steady and firm. She looked in the direction of laughter.  
  
"You're very good." The voice said. "It's a shame the crime lab is loosing a good CSI."  
  
Sara creased her brow at his words. "You know who I am?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Who am I then?" She challenged.  
  
"Miss Sara Sidle, CSI level 3 of the Las Vegas crime lab. I know quite a bit about you Sara."  
  
"Did you know your last victim so well?" She strained a laugh.  
  
"No. Just someone to practice on. Don't want to mess the real thing up do I, wouldn't get paid otherwise."  
  
"Paid?" Sara asked. "What do you mean paid? Who's paid you to do this?"  
  
The voice got closer. "No need to worry about that. The only thing your going to be saying very soon is 'please stop'." The voice laughed evilly.  
  
"You don't have to do this. I'll pay double what you're being paid." Sara tired to reason.  
  
"Well, you see. What ever you offer, I get triple my asking price. It's a good profit."  
  
Sara didn't see it, but felt the fist connect with her ribs and heard a snap as she cried out in pain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Grissom paced the lab hallways and stopped in front of Greg's lab. Getting a shaking head from the lab tech, Grissom turned angrily and stalked towards his office. He slammed the door and slumped into his chair.  
  
"You should go home Gil." Catherine said entering the room quietly.  
  
Grissom laughed sarcastically. "Really? Well thank you Catherine, but I'm not leaving until she's found."  
  
Catherine nodded and sat down. "So it's true, you are seeing Sara?"  
  
"It's no ones business if it were Catherine." He seethed.  
  
"I guess. I'm just saying you need to get some sleep and come back when your more refreshed." Grissom sighed and rubbed his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * 


	6. Chapter 11&12

CHAPTER 11  
  
3rd day, Sara noted the bruises forming over her legs and body. Her shirt was torn and hanging off her. Her head was tingling and her legs hurt along with her 4 broken ribs. Her stomach was hurting most of all and it felt cramped.  
  
"You're checking to see what comes next?" The voice asked seeing her slowly catalogue her injuries.  
  
"Wouldn't be an investigator if I didn't." She gasped.  
  
A fist flew from the dark and another rib was broken. "That makes 5, lets move to the next stage." Before the next stage was started, Sara closed her eyes as felt something strange. She looked down and tried to figure out what was happening. "That didn't happen last time." The voice said confused.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Catherine got some leads of a car that was parked outside Sara's and with it's sudden departure, the neighbours described it and the database chucked out a match. The lead was somewhere close to the Drake crime scene. Catherine picked Grissom up and Jim escorted them in his car to the first location, getting nothing, they drove further up the road and spotted a large red barn with the door wide open and a car parked a few yards from it. They called for back up and quietly made there way down the derelict track.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
The voice was standing behind Sara and she could hear him tapped his jaw. "I'm confused because it's not suppose to happen."  
  
"I'm more confused seeing as I have no idea what's going on. My legs are warm and wet." Sara said in several gasps.  
  
"That's probably because it blood."  
  
Sara looked down, but still couldn't see. "What next?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, this does mean a change of plan."  
  
"You know, at the other barn, a bit like this one, there were signs of two of you." Sara turned her head towards the voice, but turned back when they spoke in front of her.  
  
"No, there was only one. Me."  
  
Sara closed her eyes and he got close to her. Obvious now that he was a male, the voice was strange and hard to tell. His height was approximately 6ft 2 and was proved to be very strong. He ran his hands over her body with thick latex gloves. Sara whimpered as he pushed into her legs. Her pants were shredded in pieces and before he went further the sound of cars stopped him. He stepped back and cursed. He ran out to his car, but was blocked by two police cars. Jim and Grissom drew their guns and searched the barn.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom shouted. "Sara?"  
  
The darkness didn't help anyone and when Jim moved into the middle of the barn he called for an ambulance. "Gil, she's here. Get a knife."  
  
Sara closed her eyes. "Jim." She said before allowing herself to drift in and out of consciousness.  
  
"It's ok Sara." Jim tried to pull at the ropes, but they were too tight. "Gil!" He shouted.  
  
Grissom ran back and gasped at the sight. He handed the knife to Jim and held Sara as she was cut down. "Oh god, Sara." He lowered her to the floor and held her tightly. "It's going to be alright." He pulled her hair back and kissed her head.  
  
"I'm bleeding." She gasped. "Don't know why."  
  
Grissom checked her and found her legs coated with blood. "Where's that ambulance?" He shouted.  
  
"He didn't complete it. he was distracted. by the blood." She coughed and covered Grissom's hand on her stomach. "I don't feel well Gil."  
  
Grissom knew she was stating the obvious, but saw the deeper meaning. "Broken ribs Sara that's all, You're going to be fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
At the hospital, Sara was rushed to surgery. Grissom and Catherine waited in the waiting room with Jim pacing the doorway. "Jim, sit down." Catherine chastised him.  
  
"Sorry." He sat down and hugged her.  
  
Grissom sat with his head in his hands. He looked at his hands, opened and closed them numerous times. They were covered in Sara's blood. Catherine was watching him closely, as he was being unusually quiet.  
  
Nick and Warrick came and went because someone needed to keep the lab running. Catherine handed Grissom a coffee, which he took one sip and placed it on the table. He watched it turn cold and swirl around. Catherine had to leave and go home to her daughter and asked for Jim to keep a close eye on Grissom. He nodded and hugged her before leaving.  
  
"When did the two of you get back together?"  
  
Jim was startled by the sudden question and chuckled. "You've probably noticed it's been on and off since forever."  
  
"Could say that." Grissom turned his hand over and sighed.  
  
"Why don't you wash the blood off before Sara's doctor comes looking for us?" Jim suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Grissom got up and headed for the wash room. He cleaned the blood off and looked at himself in the mirror. Why was there so much blood for small cuts and bruises? Her head wound was healing and most the spray was found outside their apartment. Grissom didn't understand. He washed his face and walked back to the waiting room where he found that last person he suspected talking to Jim. "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.  
  
"I work here Gil and I heard one of your CSI's was hurt." Jo approached him and touched his arm.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to be rude, but can you please leave?" Grissom pulled his arm from her hand and sat down.  
  
She saw the blood. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Grissom shook his head and stared off into space. "It's not my blood." He said in a detached tone.  
  
Jim showed Jo out and closed the door. "It's not a good idea to be here now Joanne."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure he was ok. Who was it anyway?" She asked looking at the closed waiting room door.  
  
"His best friend. She was kidnapped and tortured. She's in surgery now." Jim explained and turned to go back into the room.  
  
"Best Friend? You mean Sara Sidle?" She said shocked. Jim nodded and went back to Grissom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
3 Hours and the doctor let Grissom see Sara. She was sleeping soundly in a private room. Jim sat in the corner while Grissom sat at her bedside. His hand was clasped around hers. The doctor said he'd talk to them before she woke. He said that it was important but had an emergency surgery come in.  
  
The doctor opened the door quietly and hour later and approached the bed to check Sara's pulse and blood pressure. She wasn't connected to any monitors; she was hooked up to painkillers and was sleeping off the anaesthetic. "Sara's going to be fine physically." He said looking across at the two men.  
  
Grissom nodded and pushed Sara's hair away from her face. "What else?"  
  
Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm sorry to put it this way and I'm sure you didn't know, but."  
  
"Know what?" Grissom asked panicked.  
  
"The blood loss wasn't from any injury sustained by incisions, but by the impact of several strong blows to the stomach." The doctor tried to explain and had a feeling Grissom didn't know where he was going. "I'm afraid she suffered a miscarriage Mr. Grissom."  
  
Grissom snapped his head up then to Sara. "What? No that can't be." He stood and sat on the bed. "She would have known, she would have told me she was pregnant."  
  
The doctor shook his head. "She might not have known."  
  
"How long?" Grissom asked rubbing her knuckles softly.  
  
"Almost 12 weeks. I'm sorry. As I said she's doing fine physically, but it's emotionally I'm worried about. I'll contact you later and discuss it with you both. Do you want me to tell her?" The doctor offered seeing tears well up in Grissom's eyes.  
  
"No. I'll tell her." He sobbed lightly. Jim left to room with the doctor after telling Grissom he'd be back later. Grissom wiped the tears away and kissed her hand. "Sara, why did this happen? Oh god. we lost a baby." He cried holding her hand against his cheek.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Jim rang Catherine at home and she said she'd be there right away. Sara woke up hours later to find Grissom sleeping on the bed with her. She brushed back his curls and smiled. She touched his cheek apon seeing tear marks and feeling the stickiness. "Gil." She rubbed his cheek and he opened his eyes. "Why were you crying?"  
  
Grissom stared at her and kissed her lips softly. He sat up and held her hands. His throat was sore from crying and he didn't know where to start. "The doctor." He stopped and cleared his throat. "The doctor said you are doing great physically."  
  
"Where did the blood come from?" She asked not understanding.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes and a single tear fell. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"It's ok Gil, tell me." She wiped the tear away and cupped his cheek.  
  
He turned his head into her hand and kissed her palm. "God this hurts so much." He said in a whisper.  
  
"Lay down." She pulled him back down so there faces were inches from each other. "Why's it hurt, what happened?"  
  
Grissom stroked her hair and rests his hand on her neck and pulled their heads to together so their foreheads touched. "We lost." His lips shook as he continued. "We lost a baby Sara."  
  
She looked at him confused, then closed her eyes as tears poured onto the pillow. She hiccuped and pulled him closer. "I'm so sorry." She breathed.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know, neither of us knew." He kissed her hair and held her as she cried into his chest. His tears joined hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Catherine and Jim stood outside the room quietly. "Do you think he told her?" Catherine cried into Jim's shoulder.  
  
"Yes. It's going to be tough on them both." Jim pulled Catherine closer and kissed her cheek. "We'll need to tell the others before she leaves the hospital."  
  
"I know, let's let them decide though."  
  
"Ok. Lets get some coffee while the doctor talks to them."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Grissom wiped Sara's tears away with his clean shirtsleeve that Jim bought to replace the bloodied one and got hold of some scrubs to replace his pants. Sara held Grissom's hand against her cheek and took a shaky breath. The doctor knocked and entered.  
  
"Is it ok if I talk to you now?" He asked softly not knowing if the time was right.  
  
"Yes, it's ok." Grissom said holding Sara to him.  
  
He nodded and pulled out a leaflet and a piece of paper. "I'm releasing you on the condition you see the local physiatrist, which I believe you have one where you work." Grissom nodded and took the papers. "Also, I would like to see you in 5 weeks for an x-ray to check that your ribs are healing properly. Take care of yourselves." He patted Sara's hand and signed her release form.  
  
"Let's take you home." Grissom whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Nick was standing with Greg in DNA and waiting for the results on the Chloroform. "It's taking too long Greg. Come on."  
  
Greg sat down and sighed. "I can't hurry the thing up Nick, sorry."  
  
"I know I'm just worried about Sara."  
  
"Yeah. She was out of surgery when Catherine last rang." As if on cue, Jim and Catherine walked down the hallway. "Hey Cath, Jim."  
  
Catherine walked into the lab and told them to meet her in the break room in ten minutes. She found Warrick and Al and told them the same. When they sat down, Catherine closed the door and Jim leaned against it so no one would walk in.  
  
"I have some good and bad news. Sara's doing great, Grissom took her home." Catherine sighed before continuing. With a slight shake in her voice she said. "The bad news is Sara won't be back at work for a while."  
  
Nick furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why? With broken ribs and a head injury she should be back in the lab within a week or two."  
  
"Not this time Nicky and the same with Grissom. He's taken personal time."  
  
"Grissom wasn't hurt though." Greg said.  
  
Catherine looked at Jim and shook her head. He stepped up to her and took her hand. "Grissom and Sara have just lost a baby guys and it's hit them hard."  
  
The room went into a deafening silence. Al closed his eyes at the news and got up to leave. Everyone watched him walk back towards autopsy. Nick and Greg had haunted looks as they went back to the DNA lab. Warrick sat there not believing what was happening. He dropped his head into his hands and Catherine sat down next to him. Jim went back to work.  
  
Nick watched the timer of the machine he was waiting for and Greg sorted the loose slides that scattered his desk. The machine beeped and spat out a piece of paper. Nick read the results and narrowed his eyes at the print. He patted Greg's shoulder reassuringly before finding Catherine still in the break room and Warrick drinking a strong coffee.  
  
"Cath, can you take a look at the Chloroform results?" Nick handed them to her.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Apon seeing the results she understood. "I'm going to get Jim and have the searched started." Nick nodded and followed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Grissom watched her sleeping. She was lying on her back with her hands linked over her stomach. Grissom's hand lightly hovered over her hand and was surprised when she took it and held it to her stomach. He lay down and Sara moved closer. Grissom didn't get much sleep and when he slept, Sara watched him. His face was sad and a permanent frown was etched into his features. She traced his fingers over her stomach and closed her eyes as she listened to his breathing. When they were both awake they held each other or just watched each other. Grissom would touch her face, her hair and hugged her tightly. Sara would do the same and hold his hand throughout sleep or gazing into their eyes and seeing their souls hurting and in pain from the event's that had happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Jim got the warrant and waited for Catherine to serve it with Nick. They collected the evidence they needed and headed back to the lab with the intention of returning with bad news. The majority of the group sat around the layout table with coffee and a list of medicine sign in and out sheets from the hospital.  
  
"Aren't they suppose to report if medication or any drug it missing?" Nick asked.  
  
"That is procedure Nicky, but you know how that works." Nick nodded at Catherine and went back to reading.  
  
"This doesn't seem right." Warrick sat checking back through his list. "These are the lists from a month ago and the name shouldn't be on it at that time. It doesn't match with the logs of employees."  
  
Catherine and Nick looked at him oddly. "Explain Warrick." Catherine said moving to see what he was confused about.  
  
"This name. It doesn't match the time frame." He laid the drug list down and moved the employee list to its side. He pointed out with his pen. "See."  
  
"I still don't see how though?" Nick said seeing the name.  
  
"I'll asked Jim to bring in the suspect." Catherine said pulling out her cell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * 


	7. Chapter 13&14

CHAPTER 13  
  
Grissom was asked to come in by Nick. He tried to refuse, but Nick insisted. Sara let him go and she fell asleep not long after he left.  
  
Apon arriving at the lab, Grissom was apprehensive about going inside. Al was waiting for him in reception. "Hey."  
  
Grissom nodded his greeting and followed him to the police department. "Why am I here Al?"  
  
"Nick and Catherine want to see you and I'm here because I want to know how you and Sara are."  
  
"We're doing ok thank you Al. I'll tell Sara you asked." Al nodded and opened the door to Jim's office.  
  
"Hey Gil, sit down." Jim pointed to the seat.  
  
"What's going on? I don't want to be here." He said rubbing his face.  
  
Catherine sat next to him and took his hand. "I know your tired Gil, but we closed the Drake and Sara's case." Grissom looked at them with barely a reaction. Catherine continued. "We got the results from the chloroform and traced it back to the local hospital."  
  
"Anyone could have got hold of it Cath." Grissom mumbled leaning against his hand.  
  
Catherine smiled sadly knowing he was tired. "We checked the intake and outtake of the medicine cabinet's. After that we checked to see if there were any matches and we found one."  
  
Grissom sighed and sat up. "Who?" He asked weakly.  
  
"You're not going to like this that's why we needed to tell you now." Jim prompted.  
  
"I think I've had enough bad news Jim so what could be worse?" Grissom stood and headed towards the door. As he opened it he saw two police officers leading a women into the interrogation room. He turned to the others. "No." He shook his head disbelieving his eyes.  
  
"Gil." Catherine trailed off as Grissom left the room.  
  
Everyone followed him closely. Jim and Warrick held him back as he stormed through the door. "Gil no." Jim warned.  
  
"How could you?" He seethed. "You realise what you did? Do you know what you've done?" Grissom struggled against the others holding him back. "You murderer." He shouted and pushed the others back. "Let go of me." He backed out the room and Nick followed him outside to take him home.  
  
Jim sat down with Catherine while Warrick leaned against the wall. "For the record Homicide Detective Jim Brass, CSI's Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown present. I'd like you to answer all Ms. Willows question's Mrs. Grissom."  
  
"Yes of course." Jo sat forward and waited for Catherine to start.  
  
"A month ago you took leave from the hospital correct?"  
  
"Yes, I was unwell." Jo answered.  
  
"Do you use a drug called chloroform?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Sometimes why?"  
  
Warrick stood up straight. "Did you sign the drug out a month ago and never sign it back in?"  
  
"No." She said a little too quickly.  
  
"We have your signature that tells us you were not working, but signing out drugs. That's illegal Mrs. Grissom." Catherine informed.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jo sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Jim pulled out a file and handed it to Catherine, which she opened and pushed towards the suspect. "Is this your signature?" Jo looked at the file and said nothing. "It's confirmed it is and my next question is, why was there such a large amount of money removed from your account only a week ago. Were you paying someone off?"  
  
Jo shook her head. "No I wasn't. I don't have a clue what this is about."  
  
"Really? So you're not concerned that your husband just yelled at you and called you a murderer?" Warrick asked.  
  
"I haven't seen my husband since the hospital this afternoon. How is the young CSI? I heard she was hurt." Jo looked to each one.  
  
"I'd be more worried about the manslaughter charge we have you dead to rights on and whether or not you can live with two lives on your conscience." Jim explained.  
  
Jo looked at them confused. "What do you mean two. The CSI didn't die did she?"  
  
Catherine stared the woman down. "I have some advice, never ever come near any of us in this lab or Grissom and Sara because we won't be responsible for our actions." Catherine stood and watched as Jim ordered the police officer to arrest her.  
  
The man Joanne hired was arrested for murder and attempted murder amongst his previous criminal record and several parking tickets.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sara woke with a start. "Hey, Sssh. I'm here." Grissom said in a calm caring voice as he held her protectively as she cried.  
  
"I was back in the barn and I got away, but he was chasing me.I'm sorry Gil, I tried to talk to him, I couldn't move." She sobbed into his chest. "I tried."  
  
Grissom held her head in his hands. "It wasn't your fault Sara, please don't blame yourself. Catherine and the guys caught the killers. It's over."  
  
Sara looked into his eyes and hiccuped. "It's not Griss." She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks. "Our baby died. We made that baby and we lost a life to raise as our own. I." She closed her eyes and fell against him. "I fell like my life was taken from me." Her sobs shook him to his core.  
  
He couldn't say anything through the pain he was feeling. He'd lost a son or daughter because of his one big mistake in life. She may spend the next 25 years in prison but it still didn't hide that face that she stole something from them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Three weeks after the miscarriage and kidnapping, Grissom and Sara took a break from the lab and stayed in San Francisco for a month. They didn't return to the lab for another 6 weeks and in that time they moved into a new house closer to the outskirts of the city. Everyone rang now and then to see how they were and to ask when they were coming back. After their four-month break, they decided to go back to work at the same time.  
  
Grissom held Sara's hand firmly in his as they walked through the doors. Sara's hands wrapped around his single one and followed him to the break room. Everyone was sitting around the table, including Al. Sara stood behind Grissom and leaned against him. Grissom nodded to each one and smiled.  
  
"It's good to have you back guys." Nick said standing. "Sara, I've missed being pushed around."  
  
Sara laughed and walked to him. He hugged her and Grissom watched as he sat down next to Al. "It's been busy without you." Catherine grinned. "Did all the paperwork though."  
  
Grissom nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Sara pulled Al up and he held her tightly. "I heard you moved?" He asked kissing her cheek.  
  
"Yeah. Nice place on the outskirts." She smiled and hugged Warrick and Catherine. "We're having a BBQ next week and you're all invited."  
  
"We'd love to." Catherine happily accepted along with the others.  
  
Grissom reached out for Sara's hand. "I'll check my office and see you in 10 for assignments."  
  
Sara closed the door and leaned back against it. "That was easier than I thought."  
  
"They all love you Sara." He said picking up the assignments and turning to her. "I love you."  
  
She smiled and pulled on his hand. "I know you do." He stood in front of her and took in every inch of her face. "What?" She asked seeing his bright blue eyes darken.  
  
Grissom leaned into her and ran his index finger down her jaw to her chin. "God your beautiful." He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
The house was large with a big back yard and a great view of the hills. The ground and first floors were decorated in soft colours and although they both owned many books, the house was surprisingly not crowded with bookshelves. The kitchen shared the living room and dining room. Separating itself with a long breakfast bar and 3 stools lining the living room side. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms, living room, dining room and kitchen, office and two garages. It was a perfect house and when the team first saw it, they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"This is huge." Greg breathed, grinning like a little kid.  
  
Nick and Warrick walked up the drive and knocked. Catherine and Jim climbed out theirs cars and followed them. "It's very nice." Catherine whispered to Jim as he pulled her close.  
  
Sara opened the door. "Hey guys, come in. Griss's out back." She closed the door after everyone and found Grissom burning the steaks with Nick's help.  
  
After eating and drinking, they all sat down and watched Nick, Greg and Warrick playing basketball with a makeshift hoop nailed to the tree at the end of the garden. Jim was sitting on the bench with Catherine and Al was taking to Grissom from the sun bed while Sara and Grissom lay on a blanket on the grass. Sara watched the boys play and laughed when they started arguing about points. Grissom linked there hands and traced her fingers as he spoke to Al about the new procedures for extracting bullets from a spinal cord.  
  
"You know, I can remember when you said that you'd never come to my neck of the lab and play with dead body's with me." Al grinned when Sara commented that extracting a bullet with a grapple pipe was less fun than getting sprayed with blood.  
  
"Well, it was fun I can tell you." Sara laughed. "I don't know if I'd do it again though."  
  
Al chuckled. "I'm sure you will. It's nice to have the help once in a while."  
  
Sara nodded and lay back to look up at the blue sky. Grissom looked down at her and smiled. She squeezed her fingers tighter around his and he leaned down to kiss her. "You tired?" She shook her head. "Ok, I'm going to show Al and the guys around." Sara smiled and turned onto her front as he walked away with the others.  
  
Catherine grinned and shuffled onto the floor next to Sara. "I get the feeling you want to talk to me."  
  
"Obvious huh?" Catherine nodded. Sara leaned her head on her arms and sighed. "We've been talking about starting a family."  
  
"That's lovely Sara." Catherine rubbed Sara's back softly.  
  
"I don't know why, but I felt like talking to another woman about it and you're my closest female friend and you have a child." Sara closed her eyes and turned to the sky.  
  
"It's still hard to talk about it?" Sara nodded. "Your strong Sara and you have Gil."  
  
"Well, we're not going to try, but see what happens and let nature decide. I don't want to get either of our hopes up."  
  
"It's understandable Sara and I think you're both very brave to think about this after what's happened this year." Catherine took her hand and grinned. "I have some news if you want to hear it?"  
  
Sara looked at her and matched her grin. "Ooh tell me." She said clearly interested.  
  
"Jim proposed to me."  
  
"No way, oh wow that's brilliant. I knew you two belonged together." Sara sat up and hugged Catherine. "I hope your both very happy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Grissom waved the guys off while Sara dozed under the shade of the tree. He walked slowly across the grass and smile down at her. He lowered himself next to her and held her close as she turned into his body. The branches swayed in the light breeze and leaves fell around them. The sound was enticing them into sleep. Grissom closed his eyes and listened to the rustling leaves and the blades of grass moving in the wind. Feeling the sun beam down onto his face he looked down at Sara and slowly lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house. Climbing the staircase Sara's arms wrapped around him as she softly kissed his neck. He leaned his head to hers and walked along the landing to their room. He laid her down on the large bed and sat down next to her. Brushing her hair from her cheeks and neck, he kissed the sweet skin. Sara stroked his curls back and sighed softly as he continued to caress her neck and ear. Grissom moved to lie against her side and looked into her eyes. Her browns gazed into his with love and passion whirling around. She pulled him down slowly and kissed his lips lightly. Grissom traced her lips with his tongue and pushed it into her mouth. Sara moaned and pulled his body against hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
After the most challenging year of their life, Sara became pregnant after Christmas and gave birth to a baby boy, Samuel James Grissom. Sara and Grissom were married a year after his birth and two years later they were celebrating again with the birth of Molly Ann Grissom. The Grissom's still live in Vegas and still live in the large house overlooking the Vegas hills. The team became proud uncles and aunts.  
  
The CSI couple still work at the Las Vegas crime lab and are still putting the bad guys behind bars. Jim and Catherine had a child of their own and after they were married they also moved to California for a fresh start. They visit the lab often and Catherine and Jim sometimes work with the remaining nightshift when borders are crossed due to stupid suspects on the run and their blood trail leading straight to them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sara leaned against the doorframe to the nursery and watched her husband with their two children. Samuel sits on his father's knee while Grissom holds Molly as she sleeps. He always tells them children's stories and sometimes makes them up for the enjoyment. Grissom looks up feeling eyes on him. He smiles and finishes the story. Sara lifted Samuel and put him to bed. Grissom lowered Molly into her cot and kissed her soft hair.  
  
"Come to bed." Sara grasped his hand and led him to their bedroom.  
  
Grissom stripped down to his boxers and pulled Sara's light body to him. "I love you Sara Grissom."  
  
"Hmm. I love you too Gil." She kissed him deeply and lay her head on his chest as she gently rubs his stomach.  
  
Grissom covers her hand and they fall into a deep calm sleep awaiting the sun to rise for another day of ecstatic children wanting to see there aunts and uncles whom were coming by to take them to the park for a picnic. There were so many things to look forward to and tomorrow was just one of them.  
  
THE END  
  
(I hope you liked this story, nothing like a trilogy. This has to be my favourite one out of the series. Tell me if you enjoyed reading it.) 


End file.
